Los Angeles Police Department
The''' Los Angeles Police Department ('''LAPD) is the police department of the city of Los Angeles, California. It was founded in 1869 and is responsible for fighting and investigating crimes within Los Angeles. The LAPD is divided into several divisions (five of which are playable): Patrol, Vice, Traffic, Homicide, Arson, Burglary, Fraud (or Bunco), and Forgery (which may be a subdivision of the aforementioned Fraud/Bunco department). The LAPD uses cars like the Ford Police Special, International D-Series Paddywagon, and the Champion Police Special. The LAPD's arsenal comprises weapons like the M1917 Revolver, .38 Detective Revolver and the 12 gauge pump action shotgun (the only three weapons to be confirmed to be used by the LAPD in L.A. Noire). The M1917 revolver being standard issue beat cops, while most detectives use the .38 Detective Special. The 12 gauge only used during high-level priority situations like shootouts and/or robberies, and are always available in the trunk of any police car (but will not transfer to a commandeered civilian car). The LAPD operates out of the Central Police Station (CPS), located on 1st and Hill Streets in downtown LA. Cole Phelps will visit CPS to receive cases to progress through L.A. Noire. Detective Bureau *Arson *Bunco (cut from the main game) *Burglary (cut from the main game) *Homicide *Traffic *Vice Members Chief of Police *William Worrell Captain *Lazarus Cafarelli - Vice *James Donnelly - Homicide *Gordon Leary - Traffic *Lachlan McKelty - Arson Lieutenant *Archie Colmyer - Vice Watch Commanders *Mel Fleischer - Lieutenant, Watch Commander *James Hopkins - Lieutenant, Watch Commander *Frank Lacey - Sergeant, Watch Commander Sergeant *Finis Brown - Homicide Detective *Cole Phelps - Detective formerly Patrol Officer *Herschel Biggs - Detective, Arson *William Tilden - Detective, Arson *Harold Caldwell - Detective, Burglary *McManus - Detective, Burglary *Rusty Galloway - Detective, Homicide *Floyd Rose - Detective, Homicide (Retired) *Stefan Bekowsky - Detective, Traffic (later promoted to Homicide) *Joseph Hobbes - Detective, Traffic *O'Halloran - Detective, Traffic *Rimsky - Detective, Traffic *Roy Earle - Detective, Vice *Case - Detective *Theodore Rossi - Detective *Graham Sommers - Detective Police Officer *Danny Aiello - Patrol Officer *Mike Branigan - Patrol Officer *Andy Brown - Patrol Officer *Morris Callahan - Patrol Officer *Emmett Campbell - Patrol Officer *Clem Dalbey - Patrol Officer *John Dierkes - Patrol Officer *Ralph Dunn - Patrol Officer *Max Faber - Patrol Officer *Enrique Gonzales - Patrol Officer *Clyde Hart - Patrol Officer *Thomas Houlihan - Patrol Officer *Sam Kaplan - Patrol Officer *Harvey Keller - Patrol Officer *Isaac Kelly - Patrol Officer *Martin Mathiason - Patrol Officer *James Mitchell - Patrol Officer *Carl Radcliffe - Patrol Officer *David Ramirez - Patrol Officer *John Sarsfield - Patrol Officer *Harry Sumner - Patrol Officer *Jack Tabot - Patrol Officer *Levon Tate - Patrol Officer *Fred Wallis - Patrol Officer *Herbert Walwick - Patrol Officer *Glen Wheeler - Patrol Officer *Dudley Wheelright - Patrol Officer *Victor Zimmerman - Patrol Officer Other Staff *Roger Becket - Crime Scene Photographer *Malcolm Carruthers - Coroner *Ray Pinker - Technical Crime Scene Investigator Ranks *Police Officer (Rank 1, 2 & 3) *Police Detective (Rank 1, 2 & 3) *Police Sergeant/Detective Sergeant (Rank 1 & 2) *Police Lieutenant (Rank 1 & 2) *Police Captain (Rank 1, 2 & 3) *Police Commander/Watch Commander *Deputy Chief of Police *Chief of Police Uniform The service uniform is dark blue and consists of a shirt, tie, trousers and cap. The LAPD badge is worn on the shirt. The dress uniform, worn by Chief William Worrell, consists of a white shirt and a dark blue jacket and trousers. Watch commanders wear white chevrons on the lower sleeve, and don't wear a hat, but the rest of their uniform is the same as Patrol wears. Resources Police Stations *Central Police Station (Headquarters - Division 1) *Wilshire Police Station (Division 7) *Hollywood Police Station (Division 6) Weaponry *.38 Detective Revolver *12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun *M1917 Revolver *Colt M1911 Vehicles *Ford Police Special *International Police Wagon *Buick Super *Nash Super 600 (Police) *Hudson Commodore *Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR *Cadillac Series 62 Convertible *Chevrolet Coroner's Van *Studebaker Commander (Police) Radio Communications *KGPL Departments *Patrol Gallery Patrol.jpg Central Police Station.jpg LAPD poster.png LA_Noire_screenshot_PS3_030-1-.jpg LAPD_cruiser.png External link *Los Angeles Police Department on Wikipedia *Los Angeles Police Department Official page References de:Los Angeles Police Department es:Departamento de Policía de Los Angeles fr:Police de Los Angeles pl:Los Angeles Police Department ru:Департамент полиции Лос-Анджелеса Category:Law Enforcement